


Homopanic

by Nadine8799



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine8799/pseuds/Nadine8799
Summary: It's not really a secret that Akaashi have a huge crush on the Fukurodani Captain. Everyone knows it. And ever since training camp, Bokuto had been acting weird. Akaashi doesn't know how or why, but now he's the one panicking over everything.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Homopanic

**Author's Note:**

> A friend sort of dared me to write it, so… here you go? I feel like I should explain that none of the characters here get panic attacks nor disorders; the word panic here is basically just when someone is caught off guard and doesn't know what to do. The title is also my friend's idea, enjoy.

**HOMOPANIC**

It was late at night, at the last night of the Training Camp with Nekoma. Bokuto Koutarou was still up and energetic. Felt like he hadn’t burned all the energy within him yet. He looked at the beautiful person sleeping next to him. Akaashi Keiji is the most beautiful person he has ever laid eyes on. The fact that Akaashi was willing to stay by his side and handle all his antics was just a plus plus plus.

It really wasn’t hard for Bokuto to find himself falling.

First it was the simple way Akaashi would just be there. Akaashi was there and it was enough. He would willingly stay to practice more with him and Bokuto never felt like he was ever alone. Then it was how Akaashi’s rare smiles and giggles would just make Bokuto’s heart skip a little. How Akaashi just seems to know how to get him back on his feet or be just a safe place for him.

Again, really, it’s so easy to fall in love with Akaashi Keiji.

And Bokuto isn’t really known for hiding his thoughts or feelings, but this is a different occasion. This is someone special. He really wouldn’t want to ruin what he had with Akaashi, but oh god, does he want to take a step further on this relationship.

Well, that particular night it was windy and cold. Seems the blanket covering them wasn’t really working on keeping the heat in. Most of the others had worn jackets and socks and everything to try to get more warmth. Bokuto knows how easy it is for Akaashi to feel cold so it didn’t really come as a surprise to him when Keiji started shivering in the middle of the night.

Okay, anyone could blame Bokuto on this. He was the first one to reach his hand out and put it on Akaashi’s forehead. He’s known to be warm and his crush is shivering, what’s wrong with sharing some of it? But no one could blame Bokuto when he panicked because Akaashi reached out for his hand in his half asleep state, figured it was a source of warmth, and started snuggling closer to Bokuto.  When Akaashi had somehow successfully transferred himself to Bokuto’s futon, arms wrapping Bokuto’s arm and treating Bokuto as his personal warmth source. Bokuto might’ve felt light-headed from holding his breath for too long. It wasn’t until Akaashi sleepily snuggled his head to Bokuto’s neck that Bokuto exhaled and breathed again. His heart wasn’t ready for this, neither was his lungs.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto called and he could hear a sleepy grumble from Akaashi so Bokuto assumed he was awake. “Akaashi, are you okay? Are you warm now?”

“Yes.” One word, still really sleepy and quite and just so adorably cute. Bokuto moved a bit to make himself comfortable, which made Akaashi move too and both of them accommodate each other under the same blanket.

And quite honestly, Bokuto couldn’t hold it in anymore so he let it out, “Hey, Akaashi, I really really really like you. I know I’m too much to handle sometimes... and that I act childish too, but for you, I can take it slow. I won’t do anything you told me not to! So, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Bokuto wrapped Akaashi tighter and finally went to sleep.

\-----

Akaashi Keiji is in the middle of a crisis. It had been a month since the training camp and Bokuto, his long time star, now huge crush, had acted very very differently from before. The very first thing was when they woke up on the last night of the training camp. Akaashi almost had a heart attack because he woke up in Bokuto’s arms, tightly wrapped, and oh so warm.

Akaashi had panicked. He immediately got out of the hold and was faced with the very cold room temperature. It made him want to snuggle back in under the blanket, but he’s completely sure his heart won’t be able to take it. So, he started busying himself with other tasks instead.

Then, ever since they got back from the training camp, Bokuto had started picking him up from his house to go to school. Akaashi’s house was farther from school compared to Bokuto’s, which is why they rarely walk to school together. But there Bokuto was, grinning from ear to ear, greeting him “Good morning Akaashi!” every single school day, without fail. Even when it rains, Bokuto is there. He was there so much that at one point, two weeks in, Akaashi’s mom would just let Bokuto wait in the dining room instead of outside.

It wasn’t only picking him up, it was also walking him from school. They usually walk from school together, but Akaashi would drop Bokuto off and then continue to his house. Now, Bokuto would keep walking and only leave when Akaashi was safely inside the house (Akaashi knew, he would hide behind the curtain and look through the window as he watched Bokuto leave. He would deny it when his parents call him out on it.)

When Akaashi had come home, after the first time his parents allowed Bokuto to wait inside, his mother called him to sit down on the dining table with them. Akaashi’s parents are very nice, welcoming and open-minded. He’s lucky in this regard. He had came out to them as gay at first year of high school and they didn’t even blink an eye. His father had simply said ‘Well, now I’ll have two sons in the future’ and his mother went on match-making mode almost immediately. So it wasn’t a surprise when the first thing his mother said was, “So, Bokuto Koutarou huh… Keiji, he seems like a nice child.”

“Oh no, not this talk. Please, mom, I-”

“I have to agree. They say chivalry is dead, but I’m pretty sure he would stand to wait in the rain for you for hours or maybe days.”

‘Bokuto definitely would.’ Akaashi tampered, before blushing and just going, “Stop. Please, I beg of you. My heart can’t handle anymore.”

“But Keijiiii, that boy is so nice. I told him you like onigiri and he said he’ll learn how to make one so he can always make one for you.” His mom teased him and his dad looked impressed at the revelation. Akaashi’s face could rival Nekoma’s red jersey at this point.

“We’re just saying Keiji. If maybe you want to introduce us to Bokuto as-”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Akaashi shouted, his voice a pitch higher. He was so into it he didn’t realise he was standing as he shouted. After he took in his parent’s surprised expression he sat down slowly and awkwardly. “Uh... yet.”

“Ooo~  _ yet _ ?”

“I am planning to confess, Mom, but I don’t even know  _ how _ to confess.”

“You walk up to the person, tell them your honest feelings, listen to their answer and see what to do with your relationship. It’s simple.” his father added, as if he was reading a step-by-step book somewhere. As if it was so obvious and easy and not accounting all the insecurities Akaashi ever had. This is his star that he’s talking about.

“Don’t listen to him. Go at your own pace Keiji dear, just... don’t wait too long. Someone else will try to catch such a handsome man.”

“Okay mom.” and they left the conversation there. Akaashi flopped onto his bed and screamed to his pillow before taking a nap. That particular conversation was tiring. He woke up soon after, took a shower, ate dinner, did his homework, and immediately went back to sleep. He wasn’t really feeling up on socializing on his phone for the night.

Akaashi woke up and did his normal routine. Everything was the same until he went downstairs and heard the cheerful conversation between his mother and Bokuto. His mother was throwing knowing looks at him and Akaashi fought hard to keep his blush in control. Getting his lunchbox and a toast for breakfast, Akaashi said goodbye to his mother and dragged Bokuto, who was also given a piece of toast. Bokuto waved, “Goodbye! I’ll make sure Akaashi gets home safely!”

“I’ll be counting on you Koutarou!”

‘...why is my mother calling my crush on a first-name basis before me?’ Akaashi thought. After he was out of the gate, he relinquished his hold of the beefy man. Bokuto had other plans though. The piece of toast was gone and Bokuto was hugging Akaashi tight, “Good morning Akaashi!”

“Good morning.”

And then Bokuto stopped Akaashi’s heart.

Okay, not really, more like Bokuto gently loosen the hug, then leaned closer and Akaashi was too frozen to do anything and he felt his heart stopped a bit when Bokuto left a gentle brief kiss on his forehead. It was light and sweet and somehow felt natural. As if they had done it thousands of times before.

Well, they haven’t. That was the first time. And Akaashi went red. All this blushing is probably not good for him. When Bokuto let go, he had a satisfied and proud smile on his face, “Is that okay? Is that good morning kiss okay?”

So, Bokuto knows it’s a kiss. Uhhhhhh Akaashi’s brain is short-circuiting and isn’t really able to process anything right now. A small “Yes...” came out and Akaashi received another big smile.

“Okay! I’ll do that from today onwards! Now, come on Akaashi, we’ll be late for morning practice!”

Bokuto wasn’t lying. Akaashi receives morning kisses every morning they meet.

\-----

Private chat; Akaashi and Kenma

**[Kenma]** Kuroo is complaining to me about Bokuto being so overly happy because you allowed..

**[Kenma]** Uhh...

**[Kenma]** Morning kisses?

**[Akaashi]** Kindly tell Kuroo to mind his own business

**[Kenma]** He’s going to meddle in no matter what I say

**[Akaashi]** It’s worth a try?

**[Kenma]** Too lazy

**[Akaashi]** How did Kuroo even manage to get you to confess to him?

**[Kenma]** He’s an evil man and should never be trusted on this topic.

**[Akaashi]** He’s done something right considering he got you to confess

Kuroo Tetsurou has a really bad trait of basically intervening with things he thinks he can handle. Akaashi will never admit that most of the time those things Kuroo can actually handle. Considering Bokuto is basically Kuroo’s best friend, it was a given that they hang out a lot. Akaashi was drawn more to Kenma though, his quiet nature gives Akaashi a small break from Bokuto’s wild one. It didn’t take long before Akaashi and Kenma found themselves chatting with each other a lot. It begins with discussing volleyballs and games, then to talking about crushes. Because of course it was fairly obvious for each other that they had a huge crush on their respective captain.

Undoubtedly, Akaashi was jealous when one night a few months ago Kenma sent a chat that he finally confessed to Kuroo and that they were dating. Akaashi teased Kenma a lot, but he was sure Kenma noticed he was sort of jealous at the situation. The previous training camp didn’t help. Now that Kuroo had the “I’m his boyfriend” card, he didn’t hold back on showing how much he loved and cared for Kenma. It made Akaashi thought of multiple scenarios of ‘what could’ve been’ if he and Bokuto are dating.

Akaashi laid on his bed, looking at the date on his phone while waiting for a reply. It's been 5 months ever since the training camp and 3 months ever since Bokuto started the routine of morning kisses. Admittedly it wasn't only that. The frequency of Akaashi eating lunch with Bokuto was increasing. Bokuto also hangs out with him a lot more on weekends, and for once it's not volleyball practices. Bokuto had brought him to movies and hung out a lot. It almost became sort of a routine to watch movies on weekends with Bokuto. Akaashi isn’t complaining whatsoever.

**[Kenma]** He’s evil, but I see what you mean

**[Akaashi]** ...why do I feel like you’re up to something?

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at Kenma’s late reply. He set his phone down when there wasn’t any immediate reply. Akaashi started on his homework. With him always being out with Bokuto on weekends, Akaashi found himself doing his homeworks on Friday nights, just so he could spend more time with Bokuto.

Suddenly his phone rang a lot.

Private chat; Akaashi and Kuroo

**[Kuroo]** So Kenma told me something good

**[Kuroo]** You have a huge crush on my best friend

**[Kuroo]** Not that it wasn’t obvious before

**[Kuroo]** But you have asked for help from the right person

**[Akaashi]** I’m sure Kenma confided in you about my crush

**[Akaashi]** And I am also sure neither Kenma nor I asked for your help

**[Kuroo]** Trust me Akaashi, I am a good person

**[Kuroo]** Bokuto will be confessing to you in no time

**[Akaashi]** And the reason I should believe you is?

**[Kuroo]** I got Kozume Kenma to confess to me

**[Akaashi]** I admit, that is an incredible feat

**[Akaashi]** But Kenma is not Bokuto

**[Kuroo]** Ssshhhh

**[Kuroo]** Seriously give it a chance

**[Akaashi]** Even if I say no you would still do whatever you have planned anyway

**[Kuroo]** There’s the spirit!

Private chat; Akaashi and Kenma

**[Akaashi]** Kenma, if this goes downhill, you might become single

**[Kenma]** I’ll make sure to prepare a eulogy

\-----

Turns out the way Kuroo made Kenma confess was by making Kenma so undeniably jealous that Kenma was pushed to the corner to confess. It was purely evil, but it worked and Kenma didn’t take long to forgive Kuroo (Read: Kenma made a huge hole in Kuroo’s wallet). Akaashi was pulled to the exact same plan. Kuroo is trying to make Bokuto jealous.

Which is sort of stupid.

Akaashi’s pretty sure Bokuto is not the jealous type.

“Oh, sorry Bokuto. Kuroo asked me to watch movies with him instead for this saturday.” Akaashi replied to the call. Bokuto had called him at night to ask what movie to watch next weekend. It’s been 3 weeks since Kuroo thought up his oh-so-perfect plan.

“...Kuroo?”

“Yes. Kuroo.”

“I thought Kuroo was going out with Kenma?”

“Kenma is hanging out with Hinata tomorrow but Kuroo already bought a ticket, so he asked me to accompany him.”

There was silence on the other line and Akaashi could just hear Bokuto’s  _ ‘he didn’t ask me instead?’  _ thought. Akaashi bit his lip, his grip on his phone a bit tighter. The plan is okay, right? It’ll be okay... right? Surely Kuroo won’t let him down. Akaashi's sleep was restless that night.

They actually went to watch a movie. Akaashi didn't expect Kuroo to actually buy movie tickets for a fake date, but there they were. He had tried to convince Kuroo that they're just wasting money and that Bokuto won't know about the fake date anyway, but Kuroo had brushed him off and said "Sshh trust me. It'll be proof of a fake date."

Akaashi left it at that, too lazy to even think of a comeback. The movie was great though, he enjoyed the movie and the company. Ever since it ended and they walked out of the theatre, Kuroo had the biggest playful smirk on his face. Which would usually scream trouble, and it got Akaashi on guard. They stood on the sidewalk for a while, gathering and making sure they're collected before Kuroo leaned closer and whispered, "Okay, just don't reject me."

Then he pulled away and Akaashi looked at the rooster head with a confused look. Kuroo's voice was a bit louder when he say, "Kaashi, you seem a bit cold. Here you can borrow it for a while." And wrapped his jacket on Akaashi's shoulder. Truth be told, Akaashi isn't really cold and he has no idea what Kuroo is doing. But he had one order from the mastermind and he is giving this a shot.

"Thank you Kuroo."

Kuroo looked at Akaashi and chuckled before saying in a whisper tone, "Oh fuck Bokuto's gon kill me later." Then back to his previous loud tone, "Let's grab a bite before I walk you home, is that okay?"

Akaashi pulled out his phone to check the time, "I have some time, sure, let's go."

There was a restaurant nearby. One that Akaashi remember was Kenma's go-to. Kuroo had volunteered to basically get everything done, so Akaashi sat down to wait as Kuroo talked to the waiter about their order. It doesn't look like it will take very long considering Kuroo's been here a lot, but might as well distract himself a bit. So, he pulled out his phone. Kuroo's jacket was proving to be worth it though because the night was colder than Akaashi thought.

Private chat; Akaashi and Kenma

**[Akaashi]** Kenma

**[Kenma]** I was just about to chat you

**[Akaashi]** Oh? What’s up?

**[Kenma]** ...Kuroo hasn’t been replying to my chats…

**[Akaashi]** Lonely Kenma, sorry he had to meddle in my love life

**[Kenma]** Shuttup, anywho, where is he?

**[Akaashi]** He mentioned his phone was on low battery, maybe it finally ran out

**[Kenma]** Oh… ok thanks

**[Akaashi]** It should be over soon, we’re just getting dinner

**[Kenma]** Okie

“It worked~” Kuroo sing-songed. Akaashi looked up from his phone to see the waiter putting a table number and a receipt before leaving the table. Kuroo and Akaashi’s order was on it, and a table number, which means Kuroo had ordered more food. Akaashi put his phone in his pocket as he focused back on the company and raised an eyebrow.

“What worked?”

“The plan worked. Wait, lemme just- Lend me your phone ‘kaashi” Akaashi was conflicted, but took his phone out again and lent it to Kuroo. In an action Akaashi had admittedly seen some people on the internet do, Kuroo pulled out his phone and took a picture of Akaashi in a hurry. Kuroo opened the recently taken picture and returned Akaashi’s phone. A few tables on the side, a bit behind the table Kuroo and Akaashi shared was a really familiar hair colour, wearing a black jacket as if to hide in plain sight. The man was so clearly pouting and adorably cute. It was so undoubtedly Bokuto that Akaashi just felt fond of the picture.

"Since when was he here?"

"He's been tailing us since we finished at the movies actually. As planned, Kenma informed me that he 'snitched' to Bokuto about where we were."

"Kenma… was in on this?"

"I promised him apple pie."

Akaashi nodded, sounds about right. "Your plan is working, I'm actually surprised. Oh, before I forget, Kenma's searching for you."

Kuroo's face immediately showed delight as he grabbed his phone and tried to turn it on only for a flashing of low battery to show up. Now he looks like a lost puppy who lost his favourite toy. The same waiter came by their table, took the table number and put a plastic box in exchange, "Your apple pie sir. Enjoy your evening."

Akaashi's just happy at how attentive Kuroo is for Kenma and now he knows why the restaurant is Kenma's go-to. His best friend definitely deserves it. Kuroo's face lit up, "Change of plans."

"What?"

"I wanna go back to my kitten ASAP. So instead of dragging the night, we'll just speed things up."

"Again, what?"

“Okay Akaashi, just stay still and don’t kill me.” Kuroo whispered softly before moving, slightly standing up from his seat and moving closer to Akaashi. First of all, here’s to clarify, Akaashi does not have any sort of romantic feelings for Kuroo whatsoever. But Kuroo is still a very handsome man, lucky Kenma, and Akaashi is still very very very much gay. Akaashi blushed hard and was frozen in place.

He heard Kuroo snickered and a hand on his jaw and all Akaashi could see were pretty much just Kuroo’s lips.

“No! Mine!” Bokuto shouted. He didn’t go emo and it was truly a surprise for Akaashi. Bokuto goes sad, not mad. An angry Bokuto is one Akaashi had never seen before. It was a strange mixture of being terrified that the energized-usually-go-emo Bokuto getting angry and a bit happy that Akaashi was the one that’s able to see a new side of this Bokuto. One that proves he was worth it enough for Bokuto to actually get angry.

“Akaashi is going to spend the rest of the night with me. Kuroo you should go home.”

It was the finality of Bokuto’s tone.

Y’know, it sort of sends shivers down Akaashi’s spine.

A whole new jealous side of Bokuto that is both terrifying and adorable… and so fucking hot.

Akaashi couldn't really process anything around him as he just found Bokuto hot. He didn't realise Bokuto angrily shoving Kuroo's jacket from Akaashi's shoulder to Kuroo's face, nor did he see Bokuto sending glares at Kuroo, whose only defence was two hands up and a snide smirk.

Bokuto got Akaashi home, safely. It was silent throughout the walk home, but with Akaashi trying to calm down from the previous scene and Bokuto firmly holding Akaashi’s hand through it all; nobody seems to mind the silence for once. Bokuto didn’t stop on the doorstep this time. He got Akaashi to Akaashi’s bedroom, immediately salvage Akaashi’s closet for pajamas and pushed Akaashi to the bathroom to change.

When Akaashi finally returned into his bedroom, now wearing the pajamas Bokuto chose for him, Bokuto was typing something on his phone furiously. Akaashi stepped in and put the dirty clothes in the bin. Bokuto’s eyes landed on his figure and went soft, “Akaashi you’re so precious.”

A blush. How many times has Bokuto made him blush at this point?

“Thank you Bokuto.”

“You should sleep, sleep, sleep.” Bokuto didn’t wait for Akaashi to ask him about what he’s going to do. Bokuto simply walked over to where Akaashi was standing, gently pushed him over to the bed and laid him down. He didn’t stop there, Bokuto actually tucked the shocked Akaashi in. After playing with Akaashi’s hair a bit, Bokuto leaned down and gave Akaashi a forehead kiss. He smiled gently afterwards. “I wish I could always give you good night kisses Akaashi. I should head back home soon though. You don’t need to walk me up front, Akaashi should sleep now. Good night.”

Then Bokuto left.

A few seconds passed, Akaashi grabbed his phone.

Private chat; Akaashi and Kenma

**[Akaashi]** WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!

**[Kenma]** I paused my game for you, this better be good

**[Akaashi]** Kuroo and I were on our fake date?

**[Akaashi]** And Bokuto turned up too??

**[Akaashi]** And Kuroo was trying to make Bokuto jealous???

**[Akaashi]** And it somehow worked and Bokuto got angry????

**[Akaashi]** And Bokuto walked me back home, tucked me into bed?????

**[Akaashi]** And he gave me a good night kiss???????

**[Akaashi]** He said “I wish I could always give you good night kisses” and my brain can’t register anything after that?????????????

**[Kenma]** So, Kuroo’s plan worked?

Akaashi took a deep breath, in and out. It took some time, but he’s finally out of the daze from the slight panic Bokuto had caused him.

**[Akaashi]** Technically speaking, no. Kuroo’s end goal was for Bokuto to confess, but he didn’t

**[Kenma]** Hmmm... the scenario sounds familiar

**[Akaashi]** Familiar?

**[Kenma]** Oh, I remember now... Kuroo mentioned the exact same thing would happen

**[Akaashi]** Kuroo predicted this??

**[Kenma]** Try looking around your room

**[Kenma]** I remember Kuroo saying “And then before Bokuto leaves he would leave his jacket because he noticed Akaashi gets much more comfortable with his jackets and because he would be too jealous cause I gave Akaashi my jacket before”... or something like that

Akaashi turned his side lamp on and looked around. Bokuto’s black jacket was neatly folded on top of his study table. Akaashi will deny anyone who pointed out that he had basically rambled to get out of the blanket and grab the jacket. Akaashi smelled it and it truly was Bokuto’s. It smelled like Bokuto. Shamelessly, Akaashi took the jacket and wore it and tucked himself back under the covers. Haha, way better than Kuroo's jacket.

**[Kenma]** Was Kuroo right?

**[Akaashi]** Don’t tell a soul

**[Akaashi]** We don’t need to inflate his ego any more than it already is

If Akaashi slept with the sweet recollection of Bokuto screaming that Akaashi's his and the comforting smell of his crush, well no one has to know.

\-----

There was one thing that changed drastically after that night. Bokuto had gotten even bolder with his affections toward Akaashi. Holding hands going from or to school becomes so normal that it felt weird if they didn’t do it. Bokuto had basically reserved all rights for Akaashi’s weekend times. Akaashi didn’t mind at all (secretly enjoys it too).  Also, Bokuto now immediately says something when someone gets too close to Akaashi for his liking. It was sort of adorable to witness, and it was okay simply because Bokuto hadn’t asked for anything too much.

One new development is now, a few times a month Akaashi would receive a flower. When Akaashi had asked why Bokuto had only answered “Because it’s pretty like you, but you’re prettier.”

Akaashi left it at that. Felt like if he probed any more, he wouldn’t be able to take the answer.

There was the matter of Bokuto’s birthday. Surprisingly, nothing notable happened. Bokuto was given a surprise birthday party by the volleyball club, then he asked Akaashi to come along to celebrate his birthday with his family for lunch. Then it continued as per usual, with Akaashi just spending time with Bokuto. Akaashi had given Bokuto new thigh pads with an owl face etched above it, Bokuto basically flipped with happiness.

Fast forward a few months later, then it was Akaashi’s birthday. Now that was a completely different matter. The day before his birthday Bokuto had begged Akaashi to let him sleepover at his house. Akaashi had to excuse himself for a minute to regain his composure. For once, he was looking forward to his birthday. Akaashi was woken up with gentle singing of “happy birthday to you” by his mom and dad. After cutting the cake, opening presents, breakfast and pictures, Akaashi went out of the house for school.

Bokuto had a huge grin on his face as he opened his arms. Akaashi smiled and walked into the hug. He got his forehead kiss and an extra tight hug that morning. Bokuto finally let him go, “Good morning ‘Kaashi, happy birthday.”

Quite honestly, Akaashi was expecting a birthday present immediately. Bokuto had simply said that he’s giving it after volleyball practice, while he’s staying over. Akaashi couldn’t wait to get back home. Like tradition, now Akaashi got his surprise birthday party from the volleyball club. More cake, and more teasing because someone let loose that Bokuto was sleeping over. As if it wasn’t enough that they know he has a huge crush on their captain.

Akaashi and Bokuto finally went back home. Felt like that was the longest practice he had ever gone through. They showered and changed their clothes and had dinner. Bokuto was like an excited little puppy when they’re finally ready to just lay down and pass the night. Akaashi chuckled and sat down on the bed. That’s when Bokuto jumped up and grabbed his bag. “Okay, so I couldn’t choose between the two presents, so I bought both for you Kaashi!”

“Okay?”

“First off!” Bokuto pulled out an owl plushie and put it on Akaashi’s lap. Akaashi just stared at it, kept staring at it. It looks too familiar. Then Akaashi took the plushie and put a side-by-side comparison next to Bokuto, only to find the similarity too cute. A snort came out as Akaashi failed to contain his bubbling happiness.

“I love it Bokuto, thank you.” Bokuto’s face lit up at that then he took out another present. This time he didn’t give it to Akaashi, instead he pulled out and took each corner of a pretty large weighted blanket, dark grey in color. Akaashi, in caution, pushed back and sat in the middle of the bed. Bokuto jumped onto the bed and covered Akaashi with the blanket. The position was rather compromising, Bokuto on top of Akaashi with only an owl plushie and a blanket between them.

“A blanket for Akaashi so you’re never cold at night.” Bokuto smiled. Akaashi’s heart thumped louder than ever before when both Bokuto’s hand reached out and rested on Akaashi’s cheeks. There’s really nowhere else to look other than Bokuto’s analyzing eyes. Akaashi had never been this close to Bokuto before, he could feel his breath on his face and Akaashi is undeniably flushed. Bokuto didn’t let go and Akaashi grew redder each passing second.

Of course Bokuto would notice this. He gave the biggest smile, “Awee ‘Kaashi, I wanna kiss you so bad right now.”

Akaashi passed out, though if anyone asked he would just say sleep took over him.

\-----

It’s been a year since training camp. A year ever since Bokuto started acting a bit weird. Akaashi had made up his mind, he was going to confess. Kuroo had tried to get Akaashi to go with another plan or at least let him help with confessing, but Akaashi had completely rejected him (Kuroo’s okay, Kenma took care of him.)

It’s a weekend, which means Akaashi will be spending the whole day with Bokuto, as per usual. The simple difference is that at one point today, Akaashi would have to suck up all his courage and actually confess. Last night he was panicking a bit too much that his parents were actually worried. He told his parents that he was finally going to confess to Bokuto. His mother had gotten so excited and his father let out a tired sigh as if saying ‘took you long enough’.

Akaashi had showered and gotten ready. His clothes are a bit fancier... a bit more fashionable than usual. He had double, triple, quadruple checked his stuff. Bokuto had called him last night to confirm the movie, just like the routine they have. Akaashi replayed the schedule in his mind. They’re going to get lunch, walk around the mall a bit, watch the movie, and then it’s usually random stuff after that. Maybe Akaashi could drag him to the park and confess there.

Maybe an outdoor volleyball court; write down _ I love you _ on the ball and smack it to the spiker?

Or maybe just a simple picnic date?

Maybe he could just not confess at all and continue whatever they have now?

Private chat; Akaashi and Kenma

**[Kenma]** You better not be talking yourself out of confessing.

**[Akaashi]** And how would you know this?

**[Kenma]** I did the same thing with Kuroo, I had Shouyou to back me up

**[Akaashi]** How do you even get over the nauseating feeling?

**[Kenma]** I didn’t, even a few seconds after confessing it was still there

**[Kenma]** But then Kuroo said he love me too and everything is okay

**[Akaashi]** Soft Kenma is soft.

**[Kenma]** Shuttup

**[Kenma]** Anywho, you’ll have lots of chances to confess today

**[Kenma]** Good luck

**[Kenma]** not that you need it or anything

**[Kenma]** He’s basically obsessed with you anyway

**[Akaashi]** I wouldn’t say that, I would’ve noticed

**[Kenma]** Oblivious Akaashi is oblivious.

**[Akaashi]** Shut it. I’ll be going now, Bokuto is here

**[Kenma]** Chat me after you confess.

Akaashi opened the front door and for the first time ever, Bokuto was holding a full bouquet of flowers instead of the usual single flower. A large happy smile on his face made Akaashi smile along. Of course Akaashi’s mother has to barge in though, “Koutarou! My what a lovely bouquet!”

“Good afternoon ma’am! I brought flowers for Akaashi.”

“What’s the occasion?” Akaashi’s mother asked. Akaashi took the bouquet off of Bokuto’s hand and walked in again, in search of a vase. The color palette was yellow and grey and it was beautiful. Akaashi waited for the usual ‘because they’re pretty like Akaashi’ but instead this time Bokuto answered with a whistle.

“It’s a special day today! I wanna take Akaashi out everywhere he wants to go.”

“Oh! Well, let me take that from Akaashi so you can enjoy your date!” Akaashi’s mother took the bouquet from his hands and Akaashi panicked because did his mother seriously just call the hangout a date? How is Bokuto going to react to this? Did that just ruin the mood? Is Bokuto going to cancel the date now? Is it a date? Is it really a date though?

“Thank you ma’am! I’ll get Akaashi safe home tonight no worries.” Bokuto answered and waited patiently by the door. Akaashi on the other hand was only thinking  _ ‘he didn’t deny it’s a date. he didn’t deny it’s a date. he didn’t deny it’s a date. he didn’t deny it’s a date. he didn’t deny it’s a date.’ _

“I’ll be leaving then.”

“Have fun on your date!”

Akaashi felt like flying to the seventh heaven when Bokuto said “We will!”

Akaashi can’t do this. He sincerely can’t. Confessing itself doesn’t really bug him. It’s the part where he just keeps anticipating the rejection. He knows somewhere in his head that it's just an “if” situation. If Bokuto rejected him then he would just continue on with his life, with Bokuto strictly as a friend or without Bokuto at all. It’s not like he’s going to die or something. Maybe something that feels like it, but he’ll keep on living… somehow.

If Bokuto rejected him then there would be no more company to walk with from and to school, no one to hold his hand while doing so. No one to have routine night Friday calls to make sure their weekend schedule matches up. Worst of all, no morning kisses. Bokuto had once missed a morning because he woke up late. He had texted Akaashi to go ahead first and that he’ll be running to school. Akaashi didn’t mind the silent walk to school, but he just realised then that he depended on Bokuto’s morning kisses as a mood booster.

Not coffee, but a simple forehead kiss. Needless to say, Akaashi was very moody that day.

So, maybe if Bokuto rejected him, he’ll be the one having emo-mode on 24/7 until he gets over his huge crush. Wow, what a turnout. Another thought Akaashi had given is whether he’ll still be in the volleyball team or not. Akaashi enjoys playing volleyball, but playing volleyball without Bokuto would probably feel empty…

“Keiji?” Bokuto’s voice calling his surname got Akaashi jumping out of his seat. Bokuto was looking at him pleadingly, “Is that okay? Can I call you Keiji?”

‘Pretty much been waiting for it ever since you and mom got to first name basis’ Akaashi thought sarcastically, no joke though, his heart is leaping out of his chest. Akaashi drank a bit of his drink trying to calm down before saying “Yes, that’s okay Bokuto.”

“Then you can call me Koutarou. Wait, no, that’s too long, hmmmm.” Bokuto was thinking and Akaashi wished he could just pull out his phone and take a picture of how cute a thinking Bokuto was without looking like a creep. Seriously, if they were boyfriends, Akaashi could take so many pictures of Bokuto and it wouldn’t look so weird.

“How about, Kou?”

Akaashi swore he could see imaginary dog ears perk up and tails wagging at how happy Bokuto was. Not to be surprised, Akaashi couldn’t do it. They went to get lunch, then to the movies, then they walked around the mall just for fun and some window shopping. Many opportunities were given considering how sweet and attentive Bokuto was for once. Akaashi didn’t have to worry about emo mode for the whole time, either that or he’s really too nervous to worry. Nevertheless, Akaashi didn’t utter a single confession.

And now their ...well... date, was coming to a close. Bokuto had held his hand the whole time they walked to the park to watch the sunset. Akaashi felt everything bubbles up then. Maybe because it was the end of their date, maybe it was because Bokuto looked so pretty adorned by the sunset light, or maybe because Akaashi couldn’t imagine a future where he can’t call Bokuto ‘his’. So in an ushered whisper, low and firm, Akaashi said, “Kou, I... I love you. I really, really love you. Will you be my boyfriend?”

There it was. Akaashi had put his heart out in the open. Basically given his heart for Bokuto to do whatever he wants with it. If Bokuto wants to love it back or break it is completely up for Bokuto, Akaashi has no control over this whatsoever.

The silence was deafening, and each seconds passing felt like eternity.

Akaashi felt hurt. There were no words coming from Bokuto’s mouth and Akaashi felt hurt. The least Bokuto could do is reject him, no? After the seconds of hurting passes though, Akaashi felt angry. Why is nothing escalating? Was he just supposed to take an ambiguous silence as an answer? Akaashi was angry enough to finally look back at Bokuto.

Bokuto had a puzzled expression on his face, which in turn confused Akaashi as well.

“Wait... Keiji... haven’t we already been dating?”

“...huh?”

“For like, a year now? Today is our one year anniversary Keiji.”

“What?”

“At training camp? Last year? You were cold and snuggled up to my futon… I couldn’t hold my feelings in anymore so I said I really really like you and asked if you wanted to be my boyfriend.” Bokuto said it as if he was retelling a story. Akaashi was having a teeny tiny bit problem with the information and the way Bokuto was delivering it. Bokuto continued, “And you said yes.”

Akaashi had zero memories of this whatsoever.

So... Bokuto’s been dating him for the past year?

“Wait... that’s why you walk me to and from school?”

“Yeap! I wanted to see you every morning!”

“And the morning kisses?”

“I wanted to kiss you, but I did promise you to go slow.”

“And being jealous?”

“Well, you’re mine.”

Akaashi took a deep breath, hoping for a specific answer, “Then... why haven’t you said you love me for the past year?”

For once, in an admittedly rare moment, Bokuto blushed, “I wanted to hear Keiji say it too.”

Akaashi felt like he could fly right now, disappear into the sky, sleep with the stars. That was so cute. How is a beefy man, similar to an owl, adorably hoping for him to say I love you first, pouting at Akaashi? He wonders the answer too, but he’s living in the moment. Akaashi had to give points considering Bokuto had actually waited a year for him to return his feelings.

“I love you Keiji.” Bokuto pouted, Akaashi couldn’t handle the adorableness.

Akaashi smiled, “I love you Bokuto-san.”

\-----

Private chat; Akaashi and Kenma

**[Akaashi]** Kenma, I’m afraid I’m planning to murder Kuroo for not telling me that turns out I’ve been dating Kou for a year

**[Kenma]** I’m not strong enough to bury a body; but I can provide shovels and I’ll look up a place we can dump his body

**[Kenma]** I’m glad I haven’t started on the eulogy

Private chat; Akaashi and Kuroo

**[Kuroo]** I SAW YOU AND KENMA CHATTING ABOUT MURDERING ME

**[Kuroo]** AKAASHI YOU’RE TERRIFYING.

**[Kuroo]** PLEASE DON’T. I SWEAR I HAD KENMA’S CONSENT ON MAKING BOKUTO JEALOUS

**[Akaashi]** Did you or did you not know that Bokuto has been dating me since last year?

**[Kuroo]** ...I did. I was the first person he told last year before the camp ended…

**[Akaashi]** Kenma's going to be single soon.

Private chat; Akaashi and Kenma

**[Kenma]** Sorry, Kuroo peeked at my phone while we were chatting

**[Akaashi]** Understandable. Should we get some apple pie after burying him?

**[Kenma]** You have taste for a murderer.

**[Akaashi]** Try my best to impress

Kuroo has made a groupchat with Akaashi and Kenma

**[Kuroo]** WAIT PLEASE

**[Kuroo]** I’LL REPENT. I’LL REPENT.

**[Kuroo]** I’LL BUY YOU A NEW GAME KENMA

**[Kenma]** That’s a good offer, but Akaashi would have to agree first

**[Akaashi]** A good few hours of blocking for Kou sounds good

**[Kuroo]** THAT’S THE SAME AS MURDERING ME. THAT GUY’S STAMINA IS ONLY RIVALED BY HINATA

**[Kenma]** Don’t bring Shouyou into this.

**[Akaashi]** Don’t bring Hinata into this.

**[Akaashi]** Then I guess the deal is off.

**[Kenma]** noted

Kenma has left the group chat.

**[Kuroo]** THE BETRAYAL!

**[Kuroo]** BY MY OWN LOVER!

**[Akaashi]** Sleep with one eye open Kuroo.

**[Kuroo]** WAIT!

Akaashi has left the group chat.

Akaashi changed his top in exchange for Bokuto's jacket, which is considerably much warmer and comforting. He laid on the bed, grabbed the owl plushie to hug, trying to catch some sleep after a tiring day. His phone buzzed again.

Private chat; Kou and Keiji

**[Kou]** Keijiiii!!

**[Kou]** Keiji, why is Kuroo asking me to save him from you?

**[Keiji]** Ignore him Kou, he's talking nonsense

**[Kou]** oh, okay!! If Keiji say so

**[Kou]** Good night!! I’ll see you tomorrow!

**[Kou]** I love you so much!

**[Keiji]** Good night. I love you too, Kou


End file.
